Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (kurz: Nick) ist ein Fernsehsender für Kinder. Weltweit gibt es rund 30 regionale Ableger von Nickelodeon, seit dem 12. September 2005 auch wieder in Deutschland. USA Der Sender begann 1977 unter dem Namen Pinwheel (AE: Windrad) regional. Ab dem 1. April 1979 war das Fernsehprogramm in den USA dann landesweit zu empfangen. 1981 wurde Pinwheel in Nickelodeon umbenannt. Der Name ist der Bezeichnung der ersten amerikanischen Kinos entlehnt, die wegen des Eintrittspreises von fünf Cent (= 1 Nickel) nickel odeons genannt wurden. Nickelodeon produziert Zeichentrickserien (die so genannten Nicktoons), Shows für Kinder und Realfilm-Serien (wie Zoey101). Unter der Namen Nickelodeon Movies produziert Nickelodeon auch Spielfilme für Kinder. Nickelodeon war ursprünglich in Besitz der Warner AMEX Satellite Entertainment Company (WASEC) und gehört heute zu MTV Networks, einem Teil des US-amerikanischen Medien-Konzerns Viacom. Europa In Deutschland sendete Nickelodeon ab dem 12. Juli 1995, zunächst auf dem Satelliten DFS-Kopernikus, später auch auf Astra und im Kabelfernsehen. In den meisten Kabelnetzen teilte sich der Sender einen Kanal mit ARTE und im Satellitenfernsehen einen Transponder VH-1. Mit der Einführung des öffentlich-rechtlichen Kinderkanals wurde Nickelodeon jedoch wieder aus den meisten Kabelnetzen verdrängt. Am 31. Mai 1998 wurde das Programm wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten eingestellt. Die Begründung der Betreiber lautete, dass der Sender gegen die gebührenfinanzierte, öffentlich-rechtliche Konkurrenz des Kinderkanals keine Chance habe. Außerdem habe die geringe Reichweite in den deutschen Kabelnetzen nicht den Werbekunden genügt. Tatsächlich soll die Einstellung des Sendebetrieb aber auch wegen grober Fehler im Management zustande gekommen sein. Ab 28. September 1998 startete auf dem öffentlich-rechtlichen Deutschschweizer TV-Sender SF2 ein Nickelodeon-Programmfenster, in welchem zahlreiche Serien und sonstige Restbestände des alten Nickelodeon-Programms aus Deutschland übernommen wurden. Nach 5 Jahren Sendezeit beschloss SF DRS den Vertrag mit Nickelodeon nicht mehr weiterzuführen, das Programmfenster wurde Ende September 2003 fortan durch Junior von EM.TV ersetzt. Anfang 2000 versuchte Nickelodeon einen Wiedereinstieg in Deutschland, der jedoch scheiterte. Stattdessen vergab Nickelodeon wie schon zuvor Lizenzen seiner Serien an KI.KA, Super RTL und ORF. In einigen Ländern Europas sind zahlreiche Nickelodeon-Ableger über Pay-TV-Angebote digital zu empfangen. Am 12. September 2005 hat Viacom den Sender Nick (Ableger des amerikanischen Kinderkanals Nickelodeon) wieder auf den deutschen Fernsehmarkt gebracht und somit auch nach Österreich und in die Schweiz. Nick ersetzt dadurch den Musiksender MTV2 Pop, welcher einer von vier Kanälen war, die Viacom in Deutschland betrieb (neben VIVA, VIVA PLUS und MTV). Nick bietet ein 24-Stunden-Programm. Der Vormittag ist mit "Nick Jr." den Vorschülern gewidmet, der Nachmittag den Schülern und am Abend werden Cartoon-Klassiker gesendet. Dass Nick mit diesem Sendekonzept aufgeht, beweisen die aktuellen Monatsmarktanteile im März 2006. In seiner Kernzielgruppe der 3-13 Jährigen konnte Nick einen durchschnittlichen Monatsmarktanteil von 6,0% Prozent verzeichnen, in der Zeitschiene 9.00-13.00 liegt dieser inzwischen schon bei 8,8%. Insgesamt kommt Nick in der Zeit 6.00-20.00 auf einen Marktanteil von 6,8%. (Der durchschnittliche Monatsmarktanteil bei allen Zuschauern ab 3 Jahren betrug 0,5%). Einzelne Sendungen wie Hey Arnold!, Spongebob Schwammkopf oder Chalk Zone konnten sogar 140.000 Zuschauer für sich begeistern. Auch die neugestartete Serie Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn fuhr bei der Premiere einen Marktanteil von 10% bei einer Zuschauerzahl von 100.000 ein. Im März 2006 gingen zusätzlich eigenproduzierte deutsche Shows an den Start, eines dieser Formate ist "Alles Nick" und wird von Kathy und Lars moderiert. Bereits im Februar 2006 startete "Kids Top 20". Am 1. Juni startete über Astra Digital NICK/VIVA Austria, wobei NICK von 06.00 bis 20.15 Uhr zu sehen ist und VIVA von 20.15 bis 06.00 Uhr. In der Nacht zum 3. Juni wurde die Zeitschiene "NICK Comedy" eingestellt, da am 15. Januar 2007 Comedy Central startet. Stattdessen wird den ganzen Tag lang ein Programm nur für Kinder ausgestrahlt, daher werden auch Cartoons im Abend- und Nachtprogramm laufen. Eigenproduktionen Die Daten beziehen sich auf die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung bzw. Filmpremiere. Animations-Serien ("Nicktoons") 90er Jahre: * 1991 - Doug * 1991 - Ren und Stimpy * 1991 - Rugrats * 1993 - Rockos modernes Leben (Rocko's Modern Life) * 1996 - Hey Arnold! * 1996 - KaBlam! * 1997 - Die Biber Brüder (The Angry Beavers) * 1998 - CatDog * 1998 - Expedition der Stachelbeeren (The Wild Thornberries) * 1999 - Spongebob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 1999 - Oh Yeah! Cartoons * 1999 - Rocket Power 2000er Jahre: * 2000 - Gingers Welt (As Told By Ginger) * 2001 - Invader Zim * 2001 - Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen (The Fairly OddParents) * 2002 - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 2002 - Chalk Zone – Die Zauberkreide (Chalk Zone) * 2003 - Martin Mystery * 2003 - ''All Grown Up - Fast erwachsen (Fortsetzung von Rugrats) * 2003 - Teenage Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * 2003 - Yakkity Yak * 2004 - Danny Phantom * 2004 - Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * 2005 - Katzekratz (Catscratch') * 2006 - ''Skyland Nick Jr. * 1994 - Allegras Freunde '' '' (''Allegras Window)'' * 1996 - Der kleine Bär '' '' (''Little Bear)'' * 1996 - Blues Clues- Blau & Schlau '' '' (''Blues Clues)'' * 1997 - Franklin - Eine Schildkröte Erobert Die Welt '' '' (''Franklin)'' * 2000 - Dora '' (''Dora the Explorer)'' * 2001 - Oswald Oktopus '' (Oswald Octopus)'' * 2003 - Rubbadubbers * 2004 - Backyardigans- Die Hinterhofzwerge '' '' (''Backyardigans)'' * 2006 - Wonderpets Realfilmserien * 1987 - Full House '' * 1990 - ''Clarissa * 1993 - Pete & Pete (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * 1994 - Was ist los mit Alex Mack? '' ''(The Secret World Of Alex Mack) * 1995 - All That * 1997 - ''Kenan & Kel * 2000 - The Amanda Show * 2003 - Romeo! * 2004 - Drake & Josh * 2004 - Unfabulous * 2004 - Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) * 2005 - Zoey 101 * 2005 - Just for kicks * 2006 - Mr. Meaty Filme * 1996 - Harriet, die kleine Detektivin (Harriet the Spy) * 1997 - Good Burger - Die total verrückte Burger Bude (Good Burger) * 1998 - Rugrats - Der Film (Rugrats - The Movie) * 2000 - Schneefrei (Snow Day') * 2000 - ''Rugrats in Paris (Rugrats in Paris) * 2001 - Jimmy Neutron - Der mutige Erfinder (Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius) * 2002 - Hey Arnold! - Der Film (Hey Arnold! - The Movie) (In Deutschland nur auf DVD erschienen) * 2003 - Die Rugrats auf Achse (Rugrats Go Wild!) * 2004 - Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * 2004 - Lemony Snicket - Rätselhafte Ereignisse (Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events) * 2005 - Deine, Meine und Unsere (Yours, Mine & Ours) * 2006 - Barnyard * 2006 - Charlotte´s Web * 2007 - Spongebob und die atlantische Seegurke '' (Spongebob and the Atlantic Sea cucumber) Andere Medien * seit 1993 - Nickelodeon Magazine Siehe auch * Liste der Fernsehprogramme in den USA * NICK Comedy Weblinks Offizielle: * Website von NICK-Deutschland * Presseservice von NICK-Deutschland * Links auf alle europäischen Nick-Pages * Nick International (englisch) Fan-Seiten: * Die deutsche NICK-Fangemeinde im Netz * Detaillierte Geschichte von Nickelodeon (englisch) * The Nick Nostalgia Site (englisch) ! Kategorie:Fernsehsender (USA) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) cy:Nickelodeon el:Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon (TV channel) es:Nickelodeon fr:Nickelodeon (télévision) he:ערוץ ניקלאודיאון ja:ニコロデオン/アニメ・子どもTV ms:Nickelodeon nl:Nickelodeon pt:Nickelodeon simple:Nickelodeon sv:Nickelodeon